He Forgot
by MSPJO22
Summary: My own, really cheesy, twisted one-shot of what would happen if Percy didn't remember Annabeth in MoA.


**Disclaimer: I (this time, at least) am not of the male gender. Therefore, unless Rick Riordan is hiding the fact that he is a teenaged girl, I don't think I'll be taking up the ownership of the characters of PJO and HoO anytime soon.**

**Sorry, it's really fluffy and cheesy, but bear with me here.**

**~Am**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, what do you think of this message?" That was my beautiful girlfriend, Reyna. I was currently at a senate meeting, after a mysterious Latino-Elf looking guy sent us a video message. Apparently there was going to be a huge Greek warship landing at Camp Jupiter soon.

"Well-" I started.

"EEEEEP!" came from outside. Then Octovian came running in, panting and pointing outside. "There- *pant* there's a bunch o-of Greeks *pant* waiting outside with a FREAKING WARSHIP!"

I nodded and held a hand out for Reyna, who gladly accepted it.

We walked out together, and sure enough, there were a bunch of people I didn't know standing outside. On second thought- the curly-haired boy was the one from the video, and a blond girl looked vaguely familiar... I just couldn't place where I knew her from. I shrugged it off.

There were, in total, five people.

The boy in front I assumed was Jason - blond hair, blue eyes, Romans respecting him. The girl next to him was the one that looked familiar. She had honey-blond hair and stormy gray eyes that had bags under them, like she hadn't slept in days. The boy next to her was the curly-haired guy, and I remembered his name was Leo. On the other side of Jason was a taller girl, with short spiky hair that had a circlet in it. She was holding a can of some sort in one hand, a bow in the other, and had a quiver of arrows slung on her back. Then, next to her, was a beautiful girl with color-changing eyes, her hair cropped crudely, yet she still looked beautiful.

_Not as beautiful as the blond, though_.

What? WHAT?! Where did that come from? I have a girlfriend! Ugh. _Control. Emotions. Remember._

Jason stepped forward, holding his hand out in greeting. The Romans had formed a huge crowd, with us in the middle. "Hello. I guess you're the famous Percy Jackson, huh?" he smiled.

I was confused. _Famous Percy Jackson_? "What?" I asked. "Famous? What did I ever do?"

Then the blond broke free from spiky-hair's and Leo's grasp - I hadn't noticed they was restraining her - and tackled me with a hug. I stiffened, and Reyna was glaring daggers at her. Wait, I take that back. Reyna was glaring _icy_ daggers at her.

The girl pulled back. "Percy?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in thought. "Do I know you?"

She took a step back, a look of horror on her face. She stumbled back a bit more, her eyes widening. "No, no, no! No!" she yelled. "You don't remember me," she whispered, finally stumbling against spiky-hair.

Reyna wrapped her arms around my waist, and I hugged her back. All of the newcomers' eyes widened in realization. Now I was really confused.

"What?" I asked. Jason's hand dropped.

"Oh, no," he said.

Spiky-hair said: "Oh, gods. Oh, gods. No. This can't be happening."

Even the other two, Leo and the brown-haired girl, were shaking. Jason whipped around. "Thalia!" he yelled.

Spiky-hair's head shot up from where she was comforting the blond. "Yeah, little bro?" Huh. So they were siblings. Yeah, they did have the same eyes...

Jason's voice was shaky when he called, "Take Annabeth inside, now, to Coach Hedge! GO!"

Thalia and Leo lifted up the blond and carried her inside of the warship behind them.

"Piper, go inside." Jason said.

"No." Piper said back. "I'm staying here."

They both glared at me as if I had done something wrong. Then Piper stepped forward, and I immediately _knew_ I had done something wrong.

Her voice was calm and controlled when she spoke, but I could sense a bit of shakiness in it. "You. Perseus Jackson," she spat out my name like it was a curse. She poked my chest in a not-so-friendly way, and Jason had to hold the Romans and Reyna back.

"Do you know the damage you've done?" her voice was almost a whisper. "No, you don't. Don't pretend like you do. I may not have met you before, and I may have just heard about you from the stories the other campers tell. But I'm not afraid of you." I didn't know what she was getting at here... "You may not remember Annabeth exactly, but she remembers you just fine. She remembers you enough TO MAKE THE LAST EIGHT MONTHS OF HER LIFE FREAKING HADES OVER YOU! You don't understand her situation. But you-" she drew her dagger, placing it under my chin, and snarled "- remember this: Don't think you'll ever be welcome back to Camp Half-Blood or among the Greeks _ever_ again."

She sheathed her dagger and walked back to Jason. "Jase, we're going. You can stay, but we're leaving."

Jason's glare drifted to her for a moment, softening a bit, but then as he looked back at me, his gaze hardened again. "No," he said monotonously. "No. Percy's not welcome at CHB anymore, and he's taken my spot as Praetor-"

"You can have it back, if you want," I interrupted him.

He held up a hand to silence me. "No. I don't want it back, you get it? I don't want anything to do with you. Maybe I haven't known Annabeth for long, but I understand her. I understand her like she's my little sister. I understand that she cares for you, that she'd spend eight months looking for you, that she still loves you."

"No, that's not true," I said. "I doubt she'd look eight months for me if I went missing,"

He glared at me harder than before. "Well, then explain what she's been _doing_ for the past eight months."

My eyes widened as his lips curled up in a snarl. "B-but I-I..." I stuttered.

"Don't," he said. "C'mon, Pipes, let's go. We're leaving tomorrow at daybreak."

When they were about five feet from the plank that led up to the ship, we all heard a loud sob, an earsplitting scream, and a loud "NO!" Jason and Piper froze, turned to glare at me one last time, and then raced to the ship.

"ANNABETH!" they yelled.

Thalia came stumbling down to meet them halfway. She had tears streaming down her face, and judging by their expressions, she didn't cry often.

"G-guys!" she choked out. "S-she's..."

"W-what... How?" Jason asked. We could all tell something bad had happened.

Thalia sat down. "S-she cut herself. Dumped out all of the nectar, flushed away all of the ambrosia. Sat down, took her dagger, and cut herself. She's unconscious now,"

Everyone was silent. Then Thalia stood up, straight as a ruler, marched over to me, and held my arm. I immediately felt like my arm was fried. I made the connection: Thalia+Jason=Siblings - Jason=Son of Jupiter - Thalia=Daughter of Jupiter=Daughter of Zeus (something tells me she's Greek) - Thalia+Jason=Control winds and lightning/_electricity_. Thalia was shocking me with _electricity_.

Then a teenaged guy and a young lady appeared next to her. The guy had bright blond hair and a muscular build, and he was wearing Ray-Bans. Apollo. The girl was exceptionally pretty, but I was confused as to why she looked like the blond girl inside. I assumed it was Venus. I knew she took on the form of the person you think was the prettiest, but this was confusing...

Or maybe not. The way she hugged me was more than a brotherly-sisterly or best friend hug. And I had lost my memory...

"Jackson," Apollo spat. Apparently the gods hate me too, now. "Aphrodite told me about what happened to her favorite couple since Helen and Paris. You're in luck. I can't heal the wound completely, because it's missing something. I did, luckily for you, extend her life until midnight. You save her before then, she lives. If not, she dies and goes to live with Luke for all of eternity."

Venus looked at me expectantly, as if deciding on wether to say something or not. "Well, well, Percy. I'll be talking to Hera to see what she can do. Just remember this: Love helps."

The three promptly whirled around and stalked off, soon followed by the others. They boarded the ship and even though I couldn't see, I could hear them all heading in one direction.

_-Time Skip to Night-_

That night, I lay in my bed, wondering what I had done to deserve this - losing my memory, having my old friends hate me, having the people I didn't even know hate me, and killing a girl that had obviously been more than friends with me.

"ARGH!" I yelled in anger.

There was a bright flash, and then there was a lady in my room. "Juno?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She laughed. "To you, young hero, I am Hera."

"B-but," I managed. "That's the Greek form. I'm Roman!"

She wagged her finger at me. "You _think_ you're Roman. There is a difference, young one. Now, I am here to give back-"

"Hold it," I said, raising a finger. "Explanation first."

She sighed. "Patience, Perseus. Once you have your memories back, all will be explained."

I nodded and closed my eyes, laying back down. Ju- er, Hera placed her hand above my face and spoke an incantation. My body heated up, and I blacked out.

My dream was weird. I could tell it was my memories, because, well, I _remembered_ them, and they seemed familiar - yet so _new_.

I remembered blowing up my first school, getting expelled for the first time.

I remembered Smelly Gabe, finding out that Grover was a satyr, the gods were real, and that I was the only demigod child of one of the most powerful gods.

I remembered being claimed, and Capture the Flag.

I remembered when I fought the Minotaur, thought I had lost my mother, went on my first quest.

I remembered the quest for the Golden Fleece, Thalia appearing.

I remembered brave Zoë Nightshade, going on the quest she knew would kill her. Holding up the sky.

I remembered Daedalus, the Labyrinth, Luke's invasion.

I remembered swimming in the Styx, defeating Kronos, declining immortality.

But the one thing out of all of this - I remembered Annabeth.

I remembered how she had hated me because of our parents, her fear of spiders, our first quest, our second quest, her face when Thalia appeared, her being kidnapped by Dr. Thorn, her holding up the sky, me saving her. I remembered her receiving her first quest, us together in the Labyrinth, her kissing me before I almost died, her crying at my 'funeral', her taking a knife for me, being crowned Head Architect of Olympus, and then kissing me under the lake. I remembered the way her eyes lit up and she smiled when she saw me, her lips on mine, the way she melted into my embrace. I remembered our last goodnight kiss, before Hera whisked me away with no warning to the other side of the country.

And then I realized I had just killed her.

I thought about what Apollo had said. _I can't heal the would completely, because it's missing something._ And then what Ve- Aphrodite said. _Love helps_. It clicked. From my memories, I knew I cared about Annabeth more than anyone in the world, my mom included. And that's saying something. But I also knew that the only way for her to get healed... was for me to acknowledge my love for her._  
_

I jumped out of bed, pulled on jeans and a hoodie, and first went to knock on Reyna's door.

"Yeah, babe?" she asked, yawning. "You okay?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her off. This woke her up. She looked at me, confused. "Percy, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Reyna, listen. I know I've told you that I love you, right?" She nodded. "Well, I wasn't lying. I do love you. I'm just not _in_ love with you." I took a deep breath. "Hera just came and gave me my memories back. I... I realized that I don't belong with you. You don't belong with me. This... this relationship isn't meant to be, it's not like... like my relationship with... Annabeth."

Reyna's eyebrows drew together, her mouth formed a thin line, and I could tell she was upset. Then she sighed. "I feared this was coming. If this is what you wish, I release you with no regrets."

I nodded, and sprinted towards the warship, glancing at my new watch/shield while doing so. _11:56_.

I pounded on the warship's side, hoping someone would open up. I was in luck. A minute later, a very tired looking Thalia was opening the latch and letting the plank down. She yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Then she noticed it was me, and drew her bows and arrows from thin air. She notched an arrow and pointed it at me. Her eyes narrowed. "What do _you_ want?" she asked, venom in lacing her words.

I breathed in through my mouth. "Hera just visited me. She gave me back my memories. I just broke up with Reyna, and I really, really need to see Annabeth right now."

Thalia nodded and tossed her weapons up into the air, and then they disappeared. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the ship, down some stairs, around some corners, and through some hallways, until we reached a hallway of doors with names. One read _Piper_, another _Jason_, and there were a few more. I noticed that _Thalia_ wasn't on any of them. I asked her about this.

"Oh, I'm not part of the prophecy, so Leo didn't build a cabin for me. I just sleep in the pegasus stables."

"_Leo built this?_" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. He's the new Cabin 9 leader. He's immune to and can summon fire. But Q&A time later, Annabeth now."

I looked at my watch again. _11:58_.

We entered a room that had _Annabeth_ on the door. Three of the walls were gray, but one was sea green. **(A/N: I know this isn't what the room actually looks like, but deal with me here, okay?)** There was a bunch of pictures tacked up: Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke, Annabeth and Luke, Annabeth alone, me and Annabeth, me and Annabeth kissing, Thalia and Luke, etc. The room was neat, with just a desk and a bed. There was nothing special..._  
_

Until I saw her.

Her normally (and naturally) tanned skin was a deathly pale, body worn out and tired-looking. Her hair, usually a healthy golden-blond, was now a sickly pale-yellow color. Instead of it being smooth and silky, it was hard and brittle. Her lips were cracked, and she was relatively skinny. Her jeans and Camp T-shirt were splattered with blood that came from a cut I couldn't see. My eyes drifted to her arms, and then I saw them.

Her arms didn't look real. They each had four deep cuts, all still gushing blood. Fallen, bloody bandages lay below them. I stumbled to her bedside and started crying. Thalia came up behind me and gave me a chair to sit on.

I took Annabeth's hand and started talking. Thalia, sensing we needed some alone time, left.

"A-An-Annabeth," I choked. "I-I'm so sorry... T-this is a-all m-my fault... Annabeth! I-I'm sorry! I love you!" I managed, before breaking down into tears again.

_11:59:50_.

_Ten._

"Annabeth..."

_Nine._

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

_Eight._

"Please, don't leave me."

_Seven._

"Annabeth, no!"

_Six._

"Please...?"

_Five_.

"I love you."

_Four._

"Don't forget that."

_Three_.

"If you're still there when I die, meet me on the south beach."

_Two._

I placed a hand on her chest and stayed as still as possible. Her breaths came in short pants, and I could feel her heartbeat slowing.

_One._

"One last kiss. Goodbye, Wise Girl."

I leaned over and pressed my mouth to hers, not caring that her lips were dry and cracked, not caring that she was unconscious. We were together, and that was all that mattered.

Just as I was about to leave, I hear a faint voice: "Percy?"

I turn around to see Annabeth, her eyes fluttering open, and somewhat - oh, who am I kidding. _Really_ confused.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "You're awake!"

She gave me a weak smile that fades quickly, followed by a hard gaze. "Shouldn't you be with Reyna, Percy?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Hera just gave me back my memories. As soon as I remembered you, I broke up with Reyna and ran over here. Thalia let me in. On that note, Thalia, please stop eavesdropping,"

The door opened and there stood four people: Jason, who was smiling, Piper, who was holding Jason's and and also smiling, Leo, who loked like he was building a miniature car with paperclips - I swear I saw fire come out of his hands -, and Thalia, who promptly decided to announce to the world, "THE LOVEBIRDS ARE BACK TOGETHER!"

Which, of course, attracted quite a few people - including Apollo.

"Stand back," he told us. He held out a hand over Annabeth, and gripped my arm with the other hand. A mix of gold and pink light encased Annabeth, and when it receded, I saw the _real_ Annabeth.

This Annabeth had no cuts, her sun-kissed golden hair and California tan making her look like a beach girl. When she looked at me, sher eyes were no longer dull, they were bright and full of life. She jumped up and hugged me, to which I pulled away only to kiss her.

And, as you probably guessed, Thalia just _had_ to yell, "GET A ROOM!"

We just laughed.

* * *

**Sorry for the lame ending and the really, _really_ cheesy plot and stuff, but I'm just in the mood right now. Yeah.**

**~Am XD**


End file.
